


Today's Lucky Item

by CherryEmbly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Because Of Course Gay, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gay, How Shocked Are You, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oha Asa's recommended lucky item for the day, has thrown Midorima for an unexpected loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Lucky Item

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them hard as hell.

_‘Next up, Oha Asa Horoscope! Sagittariuses shouldn’t take any unnecessary risks. Your lucky item is a lemon which goes perfectly with your lucky color, yellow! Attend a concert for some much needed inspiration, Leos, it’s your lucky item, and be sure to get something in your lucky color, beige! Gemini’s should lay low, and do bare minimum to get through the day unscathed. Your lucky item is black tea, and your lucky color is pink. Cancers are sure to have the best day today and will surely succeed in every endeavor, but only with your lucky item…’_

Midorima’s eyes widened and then he sighed angrily. _How the hell am I supposed to get one of those!?_ He looked up and saw Takao walking towards him. He was bundled up to his neck in warm clothes, and the flakes of snow falling from the sky dotted his hair and jacket. 

He lifted a hand and waved, smiling as he did. “Shin-Chan!” 

Midorima scowled. _He has it._ He shook his head lightly. _No._

Takao sighed as he reached Midorima’s side. “Eh, I knew you’d show up early. Huh?” Takao looked all around. “No lucky item? I was expecting something stupid and huge like a car or something.” 

Midorima looked at Takao for a second and then rebalanced his glasses. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He walked around Takao. “Let’s go.” 

“Oh, Shin-Chan…” Takao murmured. 

Midorima turned his head and Takao already had his arm fully extended towards him. He stuck his thumb out and touched Midorima’s cheek lightly. Midorima gasped, and though he wanted to do something like smack Takao’s hand or step away from the touch, but he found himself frozen. Takao swiped Midorima’s cheek under his thumb gently and then pulled his hand back. 

“Sorry, you had a piece of junk.” He passed Midorima, walking forward and sliding his hand into his pockets. “So, if your lucky item isn’t a car, what is it?”

Midorima couldn’t move. _Why did that happen? Why can’t I move? Why is my heart racing?_

Knowing Oha Asa's lucky item recommendation was having a bizarre effect on Midorima. 

Takao around and looked at Midorima. “Shin-Chan?”

Midorima took a deep breath and rebalanced his glasses, cold air materializing as a cloud of smoke in front of him as he did so. “Sorry. Let’s go.” 

He walked by Takao, who shrugged as he passed, and then followed. “You still haven’t answered my question by the way.” 

“What question?” Midorima asked, breathing deeper to try and calm his heart rate. 

“We have a game today, so I know you have a lucky item on Oha Asa’s recommendation. What is it?” Takao asked. 

Midorima sighed. “Irrelevant.” 

“Wh-What!? In the year and a half since I’ve met you, I’ve never known you not to have your daily lucky item and now you’re saying it’s irrelevant? Was it too hard to get or something?” Takao asked. 

They trudged through the snow towards school as Midorima tried to figure what the best possible answer was. “Shut up. I never have trouble getting my hands on Oha Asa’s lucky item.” 

“I don’t really believe in all that stuff, but for some reason I feel like if you don’t have it, then we’ll lose today’s game. Don’t psych yourself out and screw it up and start missing all your threes,” Takao warned. 

“Are you stupid?” Midorima growled. “I don’t screw up and my shots don’t miss.” 

_Still, without today’s lucky item… What should I do?_

***

“Coach,” Midorima started suddenly. All eyes fell to him as they practiced in the gym. “How difficult is today’s game going to be?”

Midorima didn’t actually like flexing his ‘Generation of Miracles’ reputation to get out of games or practices, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He absolutely could not touch a basketball without first having Oha Asa’s lucky item for the day. It was out of the question. 

“Mmm,” the stoic and underwhelming Coach Masaaki, pondered. “I never like to make assumptions, but this school doesn’t have the best record. It could be we can take them on fairly easily. If they perform as expected.” 

Midorima thought on it. It was a gamble, something he deliberately avoided in his life. If they got to the game and the team turned out to be a good one, Midorima would have no choice, but to go in, and then… 

He looked over at Takao. 

_…then I wouldn’t even have access to my trump card for getting today’s lucky item. I’d have to go in right away._

“What?” Takao asked. 

Midorima sighed and looked back at the coach. The various players standing all around the gym waiting, stared at him patiently. “I understand. Please, then, allow me to sit out until necessary.” 

“Eh? Why?” Otsubo asked. 

“I don’t have access to Oha Asa’s lucky item today,” Midorima responded. 

Takao pointed. “I knew it!” 

Midorima chuckled warmly and Takao recoiled. Midorima wiped the smile off of his face immediately. _Why did I just laugh at him? It wasn’t malicious or angry laughter. I was responding to the fact that his face just then was kind of--_ Midorima shook his head violently and looked up at the coach. 

“I apologize,” he said. “I absolutely cannot touch a basketball without today’s lucky item.” 

Miyaji scoffed and scowled at “Ki. Mu. Ra. Pine. Ap. Ple.” 

Kimura held up the basketball in his hand. “Will this do?” 

“Running around trying to find Oha Asa’s damn lucky item would be a real pain in the ass, but it would be more of a pain if you can’t play, so tell us what it is and we’ll go find it for you,” Otsubo ordered. 

“No,” Midorima replied. “It’s not as simple as that, but have no fear. If the problem arises and I need to go into the game. I’ll go.” 

“Even without the lucky item?” Takao asked. 

Midorima’s heart bashed at the sound of his voice. “I’ll… Figure something out.” 

“Fine,” Coach Masaaki replied. “Do as you please.” 

Miyaji and Kimura both prepared to charge Midorima but Otsubo stood in their path. 

“Let me by! I’ll kill this haughty first year, yet!” Miyaji hissed. 

Takao elbowed Midorima in the side. “Heh, you’re not making any new friends that way pal…” 

Midorima rebalnced his glasses, trying to ignore the warming in his cheeks. "No, I'm not." 

He turned to face him fully. “Well, no matter. I’m here, so hopefully you can make do with me.” 

Midorima held his breath in hopes that his heart would flat out start beating. “Shut up.” 

Takao laughed and turned to shuffle away. 

Midorima watched him with pure fear. 

_Why?_

_Why this?_

***

_Shit. It should be coming any second now._

Midorima looked over at the scoreboard. 

_48 to 52, them. For all the barking they do, my upperclassmen sure aren’t performing up to par._

“Midorima,” Coach Masaaki said finally. 

“Coach…” Midorima looked at the scoreboard again. _How much worse can they do in four minutes?_ “I know what I said, but please wait until after halftime to put me in.” 

“What?” Coach Masaaki asked, voice more elevated than normal. 

“I…” Midorima sighed. “I have an idea where I can get the lucky item.” 

“Then go now,” Coach Masaaki said. 

“I can’t. I have to wait until the team is finished playing,” Midorima said. 

“Like a timeout?” Coach Masaaki asked. The other team’s bench erupted as they scored three more points. “That’s their third three.” 

The opposing team’s three-point shooter looked at Midorima with a grin on his face. _He’s coaxing me out. He’s doing it on purpose._

“A timeout won’t suffice, I’ll need a little more time,” Midorima said. “Please. I promise that I’ll never put our team in this situation again.” 

“You’re sure you can get your hands on it?” Coach Masaaki asked. 

Midorima looked up and at the exact time he did, Takao locked eyes with him as he ran back to offense. “Positive.” Midorima said. 

The half ended, after what felt like an hour, and the team came storming angrily over to the bench. They walked in tense silence back to the locker room to rest for the second half. The look Midorima’s teammates gave him, specifically the upperclassmen, actually made him feel a rare tinge of guilt. 

_I know what you’re thinking. You’re angry that I didn’t go in right away like I said I would, and angry that you’ve gotten to the point that you need to rely on a first-year again._

“I accept responsibility,” Midorima said. “I know it doesn’t help, but I admit fault in this. I should have been more prepared. I apologize.” 

“That was unexpected,” Otsubo gruffed. 

“Midorima will play in the second half,” Coach Masaaki said. “Go now, and get the lucky item.” 

Midorima stood up. “I understand.” He turned and looked down at Takao. “Let’s go.” 

“Eh?" Takao yelped. "Some of us played the entire first half and want to rest,” he complained. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t ask this of you again.” Midorima looked directly into Takao’s dark blue eyes. “Please.” 

Takao stood up with a look of stunned confusion on his face. “Okay.” 

“Thank you.” Midorima held the door open and Takao walked through. 

They walked down the hallway in silence until Midorima found a place he was comfortable retrieving the lucky item in. He turned down an abandoned hallway that led to a dead end, and walked all the way down to the end, where a row of bookshelves created a simple, yet effective, blockade from any passersby. Takao followed him in and stood in front of him. 

Midorima’s heart was pounding faster than it ever had in any game he’d ever played. He sighed deeply and began unwrapping the tape from around the fingers of his shooting hand. Takao watched carefully, not saying anything, and simply stood waiting. When the tape was all removed, Midorima took a deep breath and looked directly into Takao’s eyes again. He knew he probably should offer some sort of apology or ask first, but time was of the essence. With his shooting hand he took Takao’s face in it and then leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Takao’s and pushing him back against the wall, so the bookcases could effectively block him from view. 

Midorima’s heart raced wildly as he kissed Takao. It had originally been a means to an end, but as he kissed him he was forced to admit three embarrassing truths to himself. 

_1\. I’ve wanted this for a longer time than I’m letting on. 2. I’m not planning on giving it up any time soon. 3. There is a distinct and real possibility…_

He released Takao from the kiss finally, adoring the flushed look on his face. Takao looked up and smirked. “Took you long enough.” 

Midorima’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“What do you think I am? A shit partner that doesn’t follow Oha Asa so that I know what your lucky item is supposed to be?” Takao chuckled. 

Midorima felt embarrassed, but smiled warmly. “Of course not.” 

“Well, it’s okay. We both have our lucky items, so there’s no way we can lose now,” Takao replied. 

Midorima took a step towards Takao, pinning him against the wall. “No, I suppose you’re right.” He leaned down and kissed him again excitedly. 

_3\. There is a distinct and real possibility, that I’m in love with Kazunari Takao._

*** 

“Oh, look! Here it is, I found it!” Kimura yelped. 

All the players, apart from the absent Midorima and Takao, gathered around Kimura who was looking down at his phone. Even Coach Masaaki stood by with an abnormal level of interest. 

“Play it, Kimura.” Miyaji smacked the back of his head lightly. “Let’s see what this obscure lucky item is that caused us so much trouble today.

“Next up, Oha Asa Horoscope! Sagittariuses shouldn’t take any unnecessary risks. Your lucky item is a lemon which goes perfectly with your lucky color, yellow! Attend a concert for some much needed inspiration, Leos, it’s your lucky item, and be sure to get something in your lucky color, beige! Gemini’s should lay low, and do bare minimum to get through the day unscathed. Your lucky item is black t...” 

“What’s Midorima? A cancer?” Otsubo asked. 

“How many before his…? Miyaji whined. 

“Shhhh, here it is!” Kimura hushed. 

“Cancers are sure to have the best day today and will surely succeed in every endeavor, but only with your lucky item, a kiss from a Scorpio, especially one dressed in your lucky color, orange…”

“A kiss from a Scorpio? He went go find a girl to kiss?” Kimura asked. 

“Wait… What is Takao?” Miyaji asked. 

The room immediately fell silent. No one answered, but everyone knew. 

“Consequently that means that, with Cancers, today is a good day for Scorpios in the world of romance! Your lucky color is also orange and your lucky item is the Cancer you give your kiss to! Have a lucky day!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they won. Also, they were the home team, which means their jerseys were on the orange side. ;) 
> 
> I have offically entered the world of KnB fanfiction! Woo Hoo! I have a couple I'm working on now. Why oh why anime gods to I have to ship Kuroko with AT LEAST three different people on the show. #NotCoolAnimeGods 
> 
> Tumblr: thejazthegr8


End file.
